


Details

by Kaynahugs



Series: Rin/Aiichirou Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: I love this ship, M/M, Ugh, damn shark teeth, fucking beautiful shota, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaynahugs/pseuds/Kaynahugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hello, for the drabbles thingy with Rin/Nitori can you do one about Nitori's first impression of Rin ? , thanks for your time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by: http://ampharitos.tumblr.com/

The first thing Nitori notices about Rin, are his eyebrows and how they furrow in annoyance as he fumbles with the dorm room key, the unnecessarily large, red key chain making the metal hard to position. Nitori’s own brows furrow at the sight of the teenager and his lone black suitcase, curious to know about the red head trying to enter his dorm room and equally confused at his  _timing_. It’s thirty minutes to curfew and some stranger is fumbling at his door.

The second thing he notices, and the detail that makes him stop in his tracks a few feet from the teenager, swim bag hunched over his shoulder and his own key in hand, are Rin’s pointed teeth as they are bared in a soft growl. The serrated set glints in the low light of the hallway, and Nitori’s sneakers squeak at the tile beneath his feet when he stops. The sound draws the attention of the frustated stranger, dark red eyes shifting to glare at Nitori from beneath the bill of a black baseball cap.

"What are you staring at?" A disgruntled voice barks.

Nitori stares a moment as his brain processes that he’s been talked to, before he cocks his head, smiles placatingly and asks, “Why are you trying to open my door?”

The strangers eyes narrow and he straightens, and its just now that Nitori realizes how tall this guy is. Those glaring eyes shift to the key chain, before it’s dangled towards Nitori, allowing him to see the Samezuka mascot and his own dorm number printed in simple black, identical to the key in Nitori’s own grasp.

Nitori looks back to the strangers eyes as he vaguely remembers the dorm manager mentioning a new roomate, his expression changing to that of surprise. Those eyes remain placid as a smug, plastic smile stretches the strangers face, allowing the first year a clear view of pointed teeth.

"Looks like we’re roomates for the year."

The third thing Nitori notices about Rin, is the dangerous shiver he sends down his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original post on my Tumblr.
> 
> http://kawaiiitalia.tumblr.com/post/58666642004


End file.
